A Villainous Christmas
by IrisatinetheVain
Summary: A couple of years ago, Cream invited some of her most interesting friends to church on Christmas eve. Although it didn't turn out how she wanted, she's surprised to find out that now the favor has been returned to her. Short story. Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas time once again. Cream, who was now eight, had sat down on the steps to Sonic's house along with some of her friends. She was happy that the most magical time of the year was here once again and had a hard time hiding her excitement. Shadow was to her left, talking to October who kept making remarks as he spoke. To her right was Sonic, Tails, and Winter. They talked amongst themselves about how low the city's crime rate had fallen and that they barely even have to fight any bad guys at all. Cream closed her eyes and then suddenly, she had a thought.

 _Whatever happened to Mephiles and Iris? They haven't visited me in about seven months. Do they want nothing to do with me anymore? I didn't do anything wrong…. Did I?_

As the small rabbit pondered about that, as if to answer her back, the wind started to blow about violently as a deep chill permeated the air. Since it was winter, the sun started to set sooner and sooner and the air got colder and colder. Cream pulled up her collar as October and Winter shot straight up suddenly as two dark figures appeared on the horizon. The heroes all stiffly got up off the ground and stood fast. Once the sunsets colors had completely been replaced with the black of night, the figures got ever closer and they started to glow with blue and purple hues.

"What? Who are they?" Sonic said as Shadow shook his head.

"You know exactly whom, Sonic. We've had to deal a lot with them lately." Shadow said as automatically his hand reached for his pistol at his side.

The figures stopped just thirty feet short of them and it was clear as day who they were.

"Mr. Mephiles, Ms. Iris what are you doing here? You put my other friends on edge." Cream said as Cheese shivered, hiding in her coat hood.

"We are not here to bother them. We come in regards to you, and our children." Mephiles says as he points around to October and Winter.

"Okay? I can see you wanting them but, why me?" Cream asks as she points to herself.

"Cream, you are my beloved little friend. Of course I would come for you too." Iris says as she shakes the snow off of her parasol. "We've come to personally invite you to a Christmas feast tonight."

"I thought you didn't celebrate Christmas because of… reasons." Cream said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well thanks to you inviting us to participate in these festive activities a couple of years ago, Iris and myself have decided to give this a try ourselves. So now we will return the favor. It's being hosted at Iris' cave so just make sure you'll be able to get in safely. Better yet, wait on the ridge so she can fly you up." Mephiles says. "You do remember where she lives, right?"

"I do… umm… okay Mr. Mephiles I'll see you there then." Cream responds back still a little confused at this situation she now finds herself in.

 _Oh, and do tell Winter and October where it is located as well. Just not anybody else, okay?_

Mephiles tells her telepathically. Cream gives a small nod in response.

"Goodbye children, Cream. Hope to see you tonight." Iris says as she ignores the others that are around.

Then as soon as they came, they leave. Leaving no footprints in the snow that they were even there. Cream holds Cheese within her arms as the little Chao stops shaking and nestles against her. October and Winter show each other passing glances of worry.

"What did he tell you?" Shadow asked concernedly as he grabbed Cream's arm.

"Did you not hear them, Mr. Shadow? They wanted…"

"No." Shadow says as he grips her harder. "What did HE tell you?"

"Nothing important. Please let go."

Shadow squints hard as he lets he go. October comes over as Shadow walks away.

"I don't know what their up to, but I do not like it. Watch out for Cream would you?" Shadow tells October as she nods. "Good."

October stands besides Cream as Cream huffs. "He is ridiculous."

"That's just him being concerned. Don't' worry about it, he's a lot worse about it with me. But really Cream, I know they are my parents and your friends, but seriously be careful. I love my parents in my own way, but they can be… dangerous. I know. Okay? Why don't I leave with you tonight. Keep you warm if nothing else." October says as she play shoves her.

Cream smiles. "Okay October." Cream says as Winter shoots his sister one last concerned look. October sighs.


	2. Chapter 2: Good Time with Bad Company

After the encounter, everyone thought it was best to disband and go their own separate ways. Sonic and Tails waved at their friends who left one at a time, even Winter who had his own place now. Shadow and October hopped onto Shadow's motorcycle as revved it up as a blanket of snow underneath of him kicked up into a cloud as he did so. Then they sped off and took to the street, back to Shadow's apartment. Winter traveled back to his new home using his powers and gliding on sheets of ice he created. Cream waited for her mom to pick her up and got into her mother Vanilla's orange car once she did arrive.

"How was it dear?" Her mother asked as a bright smile crept all the way up to her ears.

"It was okay. Nothing much happened." Cream said as she knew she could not tell her mom who she had encountered, or what she had promised them.

When she arrived home, it was only seven, but the sky was entirely black. No stars, not even the moon came out tonight.

 _Wait, they said tonight. But what time? Oh no I have no idea._

Cream thought panickingly, worried about when she should head out and how exactly she could sneak out without her mother knowing. Then she thought of a plan and thought of it fast.

 _Right after I'm done eating dinner, I'll tell mom that I'm really tired and head on up to bed. I'll put my pajamas on superfast then once mom tucks me in, I'll leave. Sorry Cheese but your staying behind._

Cream looked at her innocent little chao and wondered where some of her innocence had gone as well. She was changing.

"Cream come inside and get out of the cold dear." Vanilla yelled out of the front door. "Supper is waiting."

Cream waved back to her mom and as she trotted along in the snow and pushed open her front door once she got to her house.

"What's for dinner?" Cream said as Vanilla put a plate down for her on the kitchen table.

"Vegetable stew with buttered rolls, and carrot cookies for desert." Vanilla said as she started to soak some of the dishes in the sink.

"Oh boy!" Cream exclaimed happily as she ate the soup full-heartedly.

 _I should keep some of my appetite though. I have that Christmas dinner party tonight._

Cream got off of her chair and walked away after she was done with half of her dinner and began to go upstairs.

"Not so fast. Cream you know better. Clean up your dishes." Vanilla scolded lightly as Cream doubled back.

"Sorry mom I forgot. I'm just so ready for bed I must have thought I did that already." Cream said slowly as she cleaned up her spot. "Can I go to bed early? I'm tired."

"Sure thing sweet pea. Get your shower and put your nightgown on, I'll be up after I do the dishes and eat to check on you, okay?"

"Okay mom. Love you." Cream said as she blew her mom a kiss and ran upstairs with Cheese behind her.

After she had gotten ready for the night, she waited for her mom to kiss her forehead goodnight. Then after her mom had turned out all the lights is when Cream closed her bedroom door and put on regular clothes to head out.

"Chao chao!" Cream said as he pulled her sleeve angrily.

"I know you don't want me to go but I am Cheese. You stay home." Cream said as she opened up her window that led into the frozen outside.

She had put a life sized stuffed rabbit underneath her covers just in case her mother got up in the middle of the night to get a drink and she put on one of her new crimson sweaters along with some seasonal jewelry. Of course she would wear her coat and some thick gloves as well. Cheese sat down on her bed, mad at being not listened to and left behind. Cream exited her bedroom window and closed it softly and unlocked behind her. She figured the most she would be gone was a couple hours max and it was only seven thirty. She basically had all night. Cream continued onwards until she reached the place that she wanted to be at. She stood at the base of a cliff with a massive waterfall cascading downwards off of the cliff face. An amber glow grew closer to her until October came into full view,

"Are you ready Cream? I'll fly us up when you are." October said as she spread out her monarch butterfly wings as fire danced around them.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

October clutched Cream to her body as she took them up and flew straight through the water so quickly none of it touched them. If it did, it more than likely evaporated as soon as it had. The deep dark cave was before them and so was Iris who had been waiting patiently.

"I'm glad you two could make it. You're the last of the guests I've been expecting. Come, so we can get started."

October and Cream walk side by side down into the cave as they enter the main chamber room. The high ceilings are draped in garlands that light up as a huge Christmas tree is in the center of the room. It's decorated in black, gray, silver, blue, and purple ornaments that shine in the clear lights on the tree. The tree topper seems to be a silver reindeer skull.

"Well isn't this… festive?" October says as she looks more around the room.

"If we're going to celebrate this disgus… wonderful holiday, might as well do it our own way." Iris says as she ushers Cream and October to the dining room. "This is where we will be eating."

A massive cherry wood dining table with chairs is before them. On their way over to their seats they see some interesting looking people. Winter, Thorne, Dr. Finitevus, Enerjak, six other crystalline demons who are Iris' brothers, Mephiles of course, Eclipse, Void, and the newest face to the side of evil Infinite the Jackal. They are all sitting there behaving themselves, talking to one another as the food is almost ready to be served. Dr. Finitevus is feverously talking with Enerjak, Iris' brothers are all talking to each other about stuff they have experienced on the Topworld, and Mephiles is quietly speaking to Void as Infinite joins in the talk, giving his opinion. Eclipse waved excitedly as he sees October. October goes over to him to talk.

"October, I'm glad your hanging out with the right people for once." Iris says happily as October rolls her eyes. "Mom.."

"You can sit by me Cream." Iris says as she sits down in her chair and places a scorpion tail around the child. "Everyone, it's time to eat."


	3. Chapter 3: The Feast

Iris's sharp beaked, feathered creatures came out of the kitchen hastily and flew circles around the room until one by one the platters filled with food were deposited onto the table in front of them all. Yams with marsh mellows, green bean cassarolle, bacon wrapped scallops, and a shrimp ring were all before them. Trinity, Iris' personal pet, dropped off the plate with the ham and duck last. She then flew right over to Iris as the beastly creature perched on the back of her chair and puffed out it's chest. They all dished out their respective portions and began to eat. Dr. Finitevus was the most curious one at the dinner party and asked his hostess some questions about herself. He put down his utensils and looked at her.

"Iris? I do have some questions for you, if you don't mind me being nosy." The doctor asked as he smiled softly, trying to appear harmless in his actions.

Iris smiled back and folded her hands on the table. "Sure. What are they?"

"What are you, exactly? I know you must be related to Mephiles somehow. Along with the others. Are you all siblings?"

"Well, I am related to these ones." Iris says as she gestures to her six brothers. "Mephiles I am not related to. But we are close. As for my race, I am a demon."

"Interesting. I thought you were all of supernatural origin. Then if Mephiles isn't your brother, what is he to you? An ally? Or something more." The doctor says, fully intrigued now. Enerjak starts to gain interest in the conversation as well.

"Something more. We have a lot of things in common. Though sometimes we think about things differently." Iris says as Mephiles puts a hand to his forehead. "You know it's true."

Suddenly, Arrion who is the eldest of Iris' brothers chimes in. "They are married and have kids. Iris is the new leader of the Flame Core. The queen."

Iris shoots Arrion a look. "Yes, but he was asking me. You shouldn't join in a conversation if your not included."

"Really? The queen of Hell? My my, what a title. What's that like?"

Iris thinks. "Well, I haven't actually been fully coronated yet I have one more thing to do before I am. It's basically spending time in the palace, judging the recently deceased in the Court of the Afterlife to see if they are saved of damned. Then if they are damned, take them to their new home of pain and endless suffering. Nothing new that you haven't heard before about it in bibles and things."

"How spectacular that must be. What about your powers? And these creatures? I know that they serve you but are they common where you're from?" Finitevus asks as Enerjak takes in the information.

"They are my own personal creatures. They are, in a sense, an extension of my access power. As for my powers, I'd like to keep that to myself, thank you." Iris says as Trinity leers at him.

"Fair enough. At least your more interesting than basically anyone else here." Finitevus says as Enerjak goes back to talking to him.

Infinite humphs in the background and speaks for the first time since arrival. "At least she's smart about what she reveals to others."

"Oh yes! Trinity, pour another round for everybody. I'd like to make a toast to the newest villain. To you, Infinite! May you have no difficulties with your future plans." Iris says as she raises up her glass as her pet flies around, pouring the wine into all the glasses. "Cheers!"

They all clink their glasses together as Infinite bows his head slightly.

"That was not needed, but thank you anyways Iris." Infinite says as the jackal fixes his mask.

"Of course it was. Infinite since we are on the topic of one anothers backgrounds, would you like to share anything about yourself?"

Infinite thinks about this, then turns his eye towards her. "A few things I wouldn't mind sharing, but mind you I'm not telling anyone about my powers."

"That's fine. Just enlighten us a bit since you are so new." Mephiles says as he observes this newcomer to evil closely.

"It's only fair. Especially since I've heard a small bit about all of you from Eggman. You all seem, quite interesting yourselves if what I've heard is correct. Very well, my background doesn't run that deep like the lot of you, but I was originally good. Although after I saw what I could become with thanks to a certain…gemstone I joined Eggman. He altered my formal self and I am what I am now." The black and white individual said, obviously leaving out a couple of details.

"Well still, like Iris said, welcome. Hope we never become enemies ourselves." Mephiles says as he adds on. "It would be the end of your very short career."

"Mephiles, this a supposed to be a nonvolatile gathering. Please.." Iris says as Mephiles crosses his arms. Infinite gives the demon a small evil glare.

"Oh I do have one question Dr., Enerjak. How did you survive the spaceship crash landing?" Iris asked as she just now remembered that incident. "Aren't you mortal?"

"Enerjak and I just kind of crawled away from the burning metal. He healed me with his chaos abilities.""

"Might I have the childs' core?" asked Enerjak inabruptly. "Don't ask why, I just want it."

"Core? What is that?" Iris asked.

"The essence of her being." He said and held out his hand demandingly.

"Not you cannot." Iris said as Cream huddled ever closer to her. "Cream is my friend."

Eclipse scoffed. "What good is she to you? She's weak. If it was me I would have eaten her already."

October kicked him under the table. "Shush! Don't back sass mom."

Eclipse stuck his tongue out at October as she flicked the tip of it. Eclipse squinted. "Yeah yeah shut up Eclipse."

Thorne joins in to defend his mom. "At least someone else is sticking up for them for a change." The emerald scaled crocodile says. "Unlike one of us…."

Winter rolls his eyes. "At least I stand up for what is actually right. I don't play the mommy's boy card."

Thorne growls.

"I do believe it's time for presents." Iris announces as she sees it's getting more heated in there by the second. "Everyone let's go to the tree."


	4. Chapter 4: Mephiles' Special Gift

So that's where they had all gathered, underneath the massive gothic looking tree as the gifts were passed out down the line of people. Everyone had basically received the same gift, assorted food and treat gift baskets. Everyone except for October, Thorne, Winter, Cream, and Mephiles that is. October received a box that played her favorite song, Chandeiler, in music box style and Cream received a plush Chao. Winter and Thorne both received a music box that played their own favorite songs. Winter's favorite song is Hero by a group called Skillet and Thorne's favorite song is Nothing Else Matters by Metallica. Mephiles wondered where his gift was because Iris hadn't given him anything and he looked at her questioningly. She just smiled as she escorted her guests out of her cave. Before they could leave though, a strange creature hopped into the cave entrance and hissed at them. The creature sort of resembled an alien hedgehog of sorts and had purple sclera with green irises, along with a white and powder purple body. Startled at how many things were around it, it jumped onto the ceiling and began to crawl deeper into the cave.

"Was that another one of your creatures? You said that they shouldn't be hostile in any way. Does this one not listen?" Infinite asked.

"That is not one of my creatures. I'll check out where it went. Stay here for right now, please." Iris said as she went back down into her cave again to find the mysterious thing.

She found it perched right on top of the Christmas tree where it had knocked the tree topper right onto the floor. It looked at her indifferently as she came closer to the tree.

"Where did you come from? Who are you?" She looked up to the creature and asked it directly.

The creature didn't seem to understand as it just stared at her, starting to look annoyed now that she wasn't leaving. It hissed and clawed the air in front it.

Iris, unblinkingly, climbed the tree up after it. The creature's weird spines stood on end as it growled louder and louder as she got closer to it. Iris tried growling and softly hissing back in response. The creature widened it's eyes then squinted at her, it's stomach rumbled.

"Are you hungry? I have some food here for you." Iris said to the thing as she whistled for one of her creatures to fly overhead and drop a cooked leg of duck into her hand. "Try."

The creature quickly looked back and forth from her to the food, just incase it needed to run at the first sign of danger. It took one big bite and pulled back, chewing. Next, it held out it's hand to grab the drumstick. Iris gave it up as the creature chewed through the bone and all. Next, she tried talking to it telepathically. This seemed to work a little better as the creature actually responded with little nods of understanding.

 _Why don't you come down from there? I'll give you plenty to eat. I won't hurt you sweet._

Iris said as she extended her arm for it to take. It reached it's four fingered hand forward and grabbed onto hers. Iris helped it down slowly all the while not breaking eye contact with it. Curious and not listening to directions, a certain alien manages to creep back inside and look at the foreign creature better.

Eclipse chimes in, breaking the silence and startling the thing again. "He reminds me of a certain cousin race to our own who's planet was destroyed by Xorda thousands of years ago. Maybe some of their race survived after all. I believe the race was called Null…Oh and everybody left, just to let you know. Except Mephiles. He listened to you."

"Thank you Eclipse that was… helpful now please, go back to the entrance. And you can leave too." Iris says as the little alien shrugs and walks away. She notices the alien look at her then to his own skin again. "I suppose I should call you Null then."

 _Mephiles you can come back now._

So Mephiles does just that. He walks away from the darkness and back into the light of the main chamber room, observing this interesting thing before him. "What is this? Who?"

"This is Null. He is… well some sort of alien according to Eclipse. But just to know for sure, I'm calling Dr. Finitevious later to see if he can take a DNA sample from him and examine it. It would be intriguing to know exactly what he is for certain."

Mephiles looked at it coldly and asked. "Why don't you just kill it? It seems weak, and pointless to keep it around."

"How do you know for sure? He could be useful. Let's keep him around for a bit. See what he can do, yes?" Iris asked as Null muzzled her hand gently. "He is kinda cute."

Mephiles rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I don't know what the hell I see in you."

Iris giggled. "I do. You see qualities in me that you don't possess that you wish you did. That's one thing."

He sighed. "So why don't I get a gift?"

Iris got up slowly from the floor from Null. "You do. I just couldn't bring yours out without attracting… attention."

Mephiles raised an eye. "What did you get me?"

"It's something you've been wanting for a substantial amount of time. Let me get it." Iris said as she flew away to retrieve the tall present. It was shaking.

"What is in there?" Mephiles asked. "An animal?"

"Just unwrap it and you'll see silly." Iris said as she smiled from cheek to cheek.

That was just what he did. He used his claws to rip along the edge of the paper and cardboard only to unveil a bound and gagged Shadow struggling to get free of the guillotine he had found him in. Mephiles gasped in delight and then laughed sinisterly.

Iris clapped her hands together joyfully "I knew you'd love it!"

End


End file.
